Human to Warrior Cat
by gotta-L.O.V.E-ninjas
Summary: Kagome and the gang, the cursed Sohma’s, and the Konoha ninja’s were somehow transported into a lake-side forest. And they became cats. What happens when they meet the clans? Will they be accepted? Rated T just in case.


_**CHAPTER 1: WHAT THE H--?!**_

_With the Inuyasha Gang_

"Ahhh!!" A terrified yowl rang throughout the trees.

"Kagome…." A white tom groaned, "Do you have to be so loud?"

"What's the matter?" A black tom rushed through a bush.

The black she-cat, who had screamed earlier, tipped her head to the side, "M-Miroku?"

"Yes…" He meowed cautiously before realizing Kagome was a cat.

"What's going on?!" A black she-cat had appeared behind the said Miroku, "Why are we all cats?"

"I should not be a cat!!" The white tom, Inuyasha, yowled furiously.

"Kagome, what happened?" A small red tom whined.

"I don't know, Shippou."

"The best we can do is try to find out what happened." Miroku reasoned.

Sango nodded, "Then maybe we can find a way to get back."

"Meanwhile you can come with us." A ginger she-cat snarled.

"Who are you?" A dark brown tabby growled.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled rudely.

The ginger she-cat growled deep in her throat, but it was the tabby who spoke. "I am Brambleclaw of Thunderclan and this" He flicked his tail at the ginger cat, "Is Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight straightened up and flicked her tail up. Two cats, one a white she-cat, the other a gray tom walked calmly out of the bushes.

"These are our clanmates, Whitewing and Ashfur." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Now who are you?" Ashfur growled.

"I'm…Night." Kagome meowed. And these are my companions.."

"Raven." Sango spoke first.

"Crow." That was Miroku.

Inuyasha just grunted.

"This is Fang." Kagome sighed.

"Come with us." Brambleclaw ordered and stalked to the bushes. Squirrelflight and Whitewing took up either side of the group while Ashfur took the rear.

_With the Sohma's_

"What happened?" A silver tom asked.

"Am I supposed to be a cat?" A yellow cat bounced up excitedly.

"What do you think, Gure-san?" A white cat asked.

"I think-"

The gray cat was cut off by an orange one, "I think we need to get the he back home!"

"C-calm down, Kyo-kun…" A brown she-cat stammered.

"Where are we?" Kyo asked when he had cooled down.

"_Who _are you?" A dark gray tom growled.

Tohru looked up, "I-I'm sorry. Is this your place?"

"Yes, you're on Windclan territory." A smaller black cat snarled.

"Windclan?" Shigure tipped his head to the side.

"Yes," A white she-cat meowed, stepping up beside the other, "We are warriors of Windclan. These are Crowfeather and Breezepaw. I am Whitewing."

"And I'm Heatherpaw." A light brown tabby she-cat piped up.

"And you are?" Crowfeather growled.

"I'm Smoke." Shigure answered. "The orange one is Flame, the white one is snake, the brown one is Pine, and the yellow one is Rabbit."

Tohru looked confused at her new name, but nodded all the same.

"Very well, you'll have to come with us to the Windclan camp to speak with Onestar."

Crowfeather took the lead while the others traveled on the side of the group.

_With the Ninjas_

"Kakashi-Sensei…." A red she-cat wailed.

"Sakura-chan!" An orange cat burst through the bushes.

"Naruto-kun, you're a cat!"

"So are you!"

"We're all cat's, dobe." A black cat meowed coolly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yowled happily.

"Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Here." A white cat with black over half his face and his muzzle, padded through the bushes.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." A black tom snarled.

"Blackclaw, I scent strange cats!" A gray she-cat burst through the bushes.

"They're here, Mistyfoot." Blackclaw growled.

"Minnowpaw, go back and get a patrol over here. Now!" Mistyfoot whispered.

The four cats just noticed a gray she-cat crouching in the bushes. She immediately took off.

"We come in peace." Sakura meowed quickly, we mean no harm, we just got lost…"

"What are your names?" A brown tabby tom growled.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own." Sasuke meowed smartly.

The tabby just growled, "Voletooth."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm Dark."

"I'm Sun!" Naruto yowled.

"Cherry." Sakura meowed hesitantly.

"Raccoon." Kakashi spoke last.

Mistyfoot nodded, then pricked her ears up. Three cats pushed their way through some reeds, a spotted cat at the head.

"Well, well. We do have intruders." The spotted she-cat growled. "Blackclaw, Mistyfoot, I want you on one side. Voletooth, Minnowpaw, You take the other. Reedwhisker, you and Rippletail can take the rear."

The cats nodded and took up their positions around the four cats.


End file.
